


The One With The Cloak

by moveslikejaeger (believeinmycroft)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being adorable, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Levi being Levi, M/M, One-Shot, just enjoy the feels, levi smelling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinmycroft/pseuds/moveslikejaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lends Levi his cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not really sure what happened here, I just felt like writing this considering it was freezing cold outside and the weather seemed to suit the fic well. Just a cute little one-shot thing at the moment. One day I might write other similar-ish one shots. One day ...

The rain had started pouring down sometime after lunch and it hadn’t stopped since. The sky was filled with dark, brooding clouds, occasionally sending out a burst of thunder or lightning that made their horses whinny with fear, and the other squad members wrap their cloaks even tighter against the lashing rain. It was a situation much maligned by Levi, who sat, cold and miserable, atop his horse.

_If only I hadn’t forgotten my goddamn cloak,_ he thought, shivering, but then a gust of particularly cold wind blew in his face, sending icy fingers everywhere inside his jacket and shirt, and he almost snarled. The weather had been so good this morning as the squad had headed out for a day expedition to do some combat training, but for some reason it had quickly taken a turn for the worse in the middle of the day, the perfect blue sky and sun replaced by black clouds and painfully cold gusts of wind. The squad had headed back as early as possible, as soon as the sky had started vibrating with the hint of the coming weather, but it hadn’t been early enough, obviously, because here Levi sat, glaring at the ground moving past, his almost numb hands clenched tightly around the reins of his horse.

He had been almost completely sure that he’d brought his coat with him. He even remembered packing it into the small bag attached to the saddle, but for some insane, infuriating reason, it wasn’t there now, and that fact made him really, _really_ pissed off. Sure, they probably only had about twenty or thirty minutes until they were back at headquarters, but he’d honestly be surprised if he hadn’t frozen to death by that time.

Levi sensed someone move their horse up next to his, and he whipped his head to the side to see who it was, expecting maybe Petra, or god forbid Hanji …

But, no, it was that _brat,_ and Levi let out a sigh, barely audible above the howling wind. He turned back to watch the ground and gritted his teeth. The kid had only been here for a day but already he was getting on Levi’s nerves, what with his obvious hero worship of the Captain and the fact that no matter what Levi seemed to do or wherever he went, the boy was always there, looking at him and blushing when he made eye contact. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost say the kid had a crush on him.

‘Captain Levi!’ He was shaken out of his thoughts as the boy leant over and shouted through the roar of the wind.

‘What is it, Jaeger?’ His voice sounded as icy as the air around them.

‘Are you cold, sir?’ Levi almost let out a snort of amusement and was tempted to tell the boy off for saying something so stupid, but instead leant over as well and shouted back. ‘You know what, I’m fucking freezing.’

Jaeger’s mouth hung open for a moment and it took Levi a moment to realise that it was probably because the guy had never heard him swear before. The thought almost made him smile, until he remembered who he was talking to, and also that he’d noticed the tips of his fingers starting to turn blue.

Levi turned to look at the kid just as he leaned close enough that Levi could almost see himself reflected in the smooth turquoise of his eyes. He was strangely fascinated by the sight, but then the boy opened his mouth again, snapping Levi out of his trance. 

'Uh, um, sir?’ He stammered, pink starting to creep across his cheeks. 

'What is it, brat?' Levi tried his best not to sigh again, pursing his lips. 

'Would you like to borrow my cloak?' 

Levi couldn't help the look of surprise that flashed across his face. He raised an eyebrow, certain he'd heard wrong across the noise of the storm. 

'Come again?'

The poor kid blushed even harder. 

'It's just that ... well, you looked really cold and I noticed you were shivering a lot, and I know you said before that you couldn't find your cloak, so I was wondering if you'd like mine...' He trailed off awkwardly.

Levi watched the bob of the kid's Adam's apple as he swallowed, and realised he wasn't entirely sure if the trembling of the boy's lips was from the cold or from something else. He was quiet for a moment. 

'You sure you won't be too cold, Jaeger?' He shouted over the wind. 

'No, I'm fine,' Eren shouted back. 'I don't feel the cold so much anymore, since, you know...' He trailed off but Levi knew he was referring to his transformation into a Titan. He nodded. 

'Fine,’ he said, noticing how the boy’s shoulders just about slumped relief.

He reached over and grasped the other horse’s reins in his hands while the boy took off his dripping coat, grasping it with one hand as he took the reins back from Levi. Their hands touched briefly and Levi could've sworn that he heard a gasp from him, but glancing towards the kid’s face he only saw that his mouth was closed in a tight line. 

As if in a silent mutual agreement, Eren held the reins of Levi's horse as he wrapped the green cloak around his shivering frame and flicked the hood over his head, and wow, the kid had really not been lying, because holy  _crap_ was the inside of the cloak warm, so much warmer than he thought could be possible, and Levi found himself slowly relaxing into the soft rolls of fabric. He retook the reins and turned begrudgingly back to the boy to say thanks, but his words faltered on his tongue as he took in the sight.

Jaeger had his head tilted back slightly, his eyes half-closed, and Levi wondered fleetingly if something was wrong before he noticed the corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes crinkling warmly at the corners as the rain drops splashed across his narrow cheekbones. Levi watched for a moment, uncomprehending, but then Jaeger turned his head and caught Levi’s eyes, smiling broadly.

‘I love the rain,’ he explained, running a hand through his sopping wet hair.

‘Why?’ Levi couldn’t understand it. To him, the rain was just cold, painful, and goddamn annoying.

The young boy shrugged. ‘I don’t know. It’s just … refreshing. And it feels kinda alive, you know?’

Levi had no idea what the hell Jaeger was talking about, but he didn’t answer, instead turning back to his horse and trying desperately to warm his icy hands, alternating between keeping one hand on the reins and the other tucked inside the cloak.

It took him a moment to realise that Eren had disappeared from his side, and it took him another moment to realise that he hadn’t actually thanked him for the cloak. He twisted around in the saddle and recognised the shock of Eren’s brown hair (which was now practically glued to his skull), riding a little ways behind him. He waved a hand and caught his attention, moving his hood back slightly so the boy could see him mouth thanks, and he nodded back, smiling awkwardly. Levi tried very hard not to notice the blush of red steadily colouring Eren’s face as he turned back to the front of his horse.

Suddenly, the thought of the boy having a crush on him didn't seem so ridiculous after all, and as he tried futilely to wrap his head around that idea he abruptly noticed a strange smell coming from inside the cloak. It wasn’t strange in a disgusting way, not of sweat or mud or something else similarly awful, but like … well, he couldn’t describe it in words really, but as he lifted the fabric to his nose and sniffed gingerly, he knew it reminded him of _warmth_ ,like fire and ash and pine leaves and something else he couldn’t quite place his finger on. With a start he realised that the other thing he could smell was probably Eren’s own scent. But since when did people smell this good? Granted, Levi admitted he really _hadn’t_ gotten that close to anyone recently to find out what they smelled like, but god, this scent was _heavenly_ , and Levi found himself unconsciously nuzzling the cloth with his nose, trying to inhale more and more of it.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been focussed on breathing in the warm scent when someone called out his name, and he was brought back to reality by the sight of the headquarters up ahead through the pouring rain. He realised through the fog in his head (god, that smell is _powerful_ ) that he must have been gone for quite a while. It was only then that it hit him: he’d literally been smelling Eren’s cloak for the past twenty minutes or so, and not just smelling it, but practically _breathing_ the bloody thing in _._ He wondered briefly if anyone had seen him, the panic just starting to rise in his chest, but the sensible side in his head reminded him that the hood would have hidden his face. Still…

_What the hell was I even thinking?_  He groans, running a hand over his face. And with that very,  _very_ strange but inexplicably fascinating thought echoing in Levi's mind and the warm scent still surrounding him, he wrapped the cloak closer about his slender frame, silently thanking and cursing whatever gods there might be for the warm cloak around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
